Conventional antiproliferative agents used in the treatment of cancer are generally grouped as compounds which affect the integrity of nucleic acid polymers, e.g., by binding, alkylating, inducing strand breaks, intercalating between base pairs or affecting enzymes which maintain the integrity and function of DNA and RNA, and compounds that bind to proteins to inhibit enzymatic action (e.g., antimetabolites) or the function of structural proteins necessary for cellular integrity (e.g., antitubulin agents). Other antiproliferative drugs include those that block steroid hormone action for the treatment of hormone-dependent cancer, photochemically activated agents, radiation sensitizers, and protectors. Many of these agents are associated with adverse side effects.